chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishi Nakamura
Ishi Nakamura Junior (full name Ishi Hina Nakamura) is the eldest daughter and child of Hiro Nakamura and Charlie Andrews. Ishi was named after Hiro's mother, who had died when he was a child. Currently Ishi is a small child and lives with her family in Japan, but sometimes she also lives in New York as they have an apartment there. History & Future Since Ishi is a character that is mainly shown in the future, it has been revealed what most of her future will be like. But as a child, Ishi lives with her family. When she gets older it is known that she will be an educated young woman who will later marry Cody Calwin and then have three children with him. It is currently unrevealed what job she will have. She had once asked for the help of her cousin Yummi Masahashi, to help break into a building. This may show that Ishi will grow to be an eventful character. Evolved Human Abilities Advanced Empathy Ishi possesses the ability to feel the emotions of others. However Ishi's use of empathy is more advanced as she is able to feel the emotions and soul of a person and manipulate them. She is able to manipulate the soul to grant someone immortality, although this can only be done by forming an empathic bond with that person. The only known example of her doing so is with her future husband, Cody Calwin. She can feel the abilities of others as well as their emotions, and by tapping into the emotions linked to the abilities, she is able to use the powers for herself. When she gets older, she will be able to control these aspects of her ability with ease but will develop her ability to make connections with people, even over far distances, and would be able to detect a person's location empathically. Deflection Deflection is the ability to deflect an ability at will and also projectiles coming towards her. It is a form of shielding herself from others and can form the deflection in various ways from a hand movement or from a sphere surrounding her. However although she is able to control it empathic abilities are automatically deflected due to her empathy ability. *''Deflection Shield- Ishi is able to create a large shield around herself or others if many abilities are coming at her, all these abilities would be deflected.'' *''Hand Deflection- She is able to raise her hand and deflect an object or form of ability coming at her. Her hand glows a blue like colour.'' *''Empathic Deflection- Empathic abilities such as empathy, empathic mimicry etc are automatically deflected from her. This is due to her empathy ability and deflection ability working together.'' [[Jumping|'Jumping']] This is an ability that allows Ishi to "jump" or teleport to places or people. Jumping causes a rip in the fabric of time that gives a glass-like orb affect left behind. She is able to jump objects, people and herself anywhere. *''Jump/Teleporting- Ishi can jump to any place on earth and leaves a glass orb like affect from where she left.'' *''Time Jumping- She is also able to jump through time. She has been able to jump to the future and past.'' *''Remote Jumping- This allows her to teleport objects to different places or time without sending herself.'' Physical Appearance Ishi grows up to be a beautiful woman. She has brown hair and chocolate eyes. Ishi has a wonderful smile too. Etymology Category:Characters